sea ya
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Midorima diam di belakang. Iris hijaunya mengamati jejak-jejak kaki Akashi yang makin mengabur, tersapu ombak, dan menggulung-gulung jejaknya. Lelaki itu berbisik, "Kamu mau ke mana?" [midoaka]


_a kuroko no basket fanfiction:_

 **sea ya**

sea ya © Tsukkika Fleur

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

* * *

Jemari tangannya ditarik. Lembut. Akashi mengulurkan tangannya lalu menarik jari-jari Midorima secara tak sabar. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lima jari, menuntun Midorima untuk menjejak pasir putih yang menghampar luas di depan mereka berdua.

Ia sempat berhenti ketika akhirnya kaki-kaki mereka sudah bertemu ombak dan menyapu hingga betis mereka. Celana panjang keduanya basah, Midorima menegur namun Akashi tak menghiraukan. Atensinya bukan untuk celana yang terlanjur basah. Kedua iris merahnya memandang laut, berbinar ketika menatap nautika—hampir tenggelam di ujung sana, memancarkan oranye dan merah yang hampir senada dengan rambut dan matanya.

Mata Midorima terpaku. Ia membiarkan Akashi untuk tetap berdiri di sana—sembari menggenggam tangannya erat dan menikmati semilir angin yang membelai poni-poni panjanganya. Ia membiarkannya, sampai-sampai ia berharap agar waktu tak lagi berputar dan biarkan saja Akashi dengan segala keindahannya berdiri dimandikan senja.

Keduanya terperangkap dalam hening menyejukkan dengan sahutan burung-burung camar di atas dan debur ombak yang masih menubruk kaki mereka. Midorima sendiri merasa bahwa ia mungkin saja sudah lupa mengedip berkali-kali, sampai jemari di genggaman tangannya, jari-jari Akashi, bergerak—mencipta ruang untuk mengeratkan pegangan.

Terkejut, Akashi di depannya kini tak lagi menghadap senja. Kedua iris merah itu menatapnya lamat-lamat. Senyumnya melengkung manis. Dengan perlahan Akashi melepaskan genggaman dan kedua tangannya naik ke atas lengan Midorima. Ia lalu mengusap pipi Midorima perlahan; dengan ibu jari disertai sentuhan-sentuhan yang terasa begitu halus di pipinya.

Midorima tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang punggung Akashi dan melingkarkannya di pinggang. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, dengan kedua kaki Akashi berjinjit dan menangkup pipinya lagi. Laki-laki itu lalu memeluk tengkuknya lembut.

Sebuah ciuman manis dihadiahkan oleh Akashi dengan senja sebagai latarnya.

...

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Menyajikan langit-langit gelap yang mengawang di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengembuskan napas. Kedua tangan mengusap-usap kelopak mata pelan-pelan. Ia kemudian meraih nakas di samping ranjang. Meraih kacamata lalu diletakkan di batang hidung. Midorima melirik; jam dinding menunjuk pukul tiga kurang sekian menit.

Ia menyingkap selimutnya hingga perut dan bangun pelan-pelan. Ia bersender pada kepala ranjang, matanya dipejamkan dan napasnya dihela pelan-pelan. Kedua iris hijaunya menatap kosong dinding yang ada di seberang kasurnya. Kemudian tangannya berangsur-angsur menyapu seprai yang ada di tangannya; ke samping, ke sisi yang satunya lagi.

Dingin. Tidak ada Akashi.

Pikirannya mendadak runyam. Ia menghela napas letih, kemudian mencoba tidur lagi.

...

Ia berjalan tak tentu arah; dengan kaki yang nyaris-nyaris terbenam dalam pasir dan lututnya disapu ombak berkali-kali.

Midorima kadang mendongak. Langit di atasnya cerah, begitu terang namun tetap ada awan-awan yang masih melindunginya. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas dahi, matanya mengernyit.

 _Tapi ini terlalu sepi_ , pikirnya.

Pantai itu hening. Suara-suara yang ada hanyalah ombak yang menghempas-hempas garis pantai dan ditambah dengan tarikan napasnya sendiri. Tidak ada orang lain, tidak ada anak kecil yang bermain-main membangun istana mungil, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia merasa kosong. _Kenapa?_

Batu karang yang berdiri tegak beberapa langkah di hadapannya ia jadikan tempat istirahat. Hanya berjarak sekitar lima belas atau delapan belas langkah—ah, Midorima tidak ambil pusing. Ia kemudian duduk. Menatap horizon sembari ditemani oleh semilir angin yang melambai-lambaikan poni panjangnya.

Damai. Sampai Midorima kaget setengah mati ketika sepasang tangan menutup kacamatanya. Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh dari tempat ia duduk bila tangan itu tidak meraih bahunya, menahannya untuk mencium pasir-pasir halus yang namun akan tetap sakit bila bertemu cangkang-cangkang kerang yang tertanam di dalamnya.

Pemilik tangan itu tertawa dan mata Midorima melebar karenanya.

Midorima menoleh. Orang itu tersenyum lebar, mengedip, lalu menyelipkan tangannya yang lebih kecil dari Midorima ke sela-sela jarinya—menggenggamnya erat.

Dan awan-awan di atas mereka tiba-tiba bergulir cepat, semakin banyak, menutupi langit dan membuatnya semakin gelap.

Midorima panik dan segera meraih orang itu untuk tetap ada di sisinya.

Namun ia hilang. Akashi hilang.

Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah debur ombak memecah karang di belakangnya. Tinggi air menyapu dirinya. Membuat matanya semakin gelap. Terseret, menariknya ke dalam laut lepas.

Ia tenggelam.

...

"Sesuatu membuatmu terganggu?"

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian menggeleng. Akashi tersenyum kecil di depannya. Ia lalu memindahkan bidak-bidaknya ke samping, membersihkan papan shogi, merapikannya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas kecil, siap ditenteng ke dalam loker. Permainan diselesaikan. Midorima tidak sempat protes.

"Kenapa?" tanya Midorima. Ia jauh dari kata menang. Apa Akashi sudah bosan mengalahkannya?

Akashi mendengus pelan. Cahaya matahari senja terpantul di kedua kelereng matanya, berpadu dengan iris merah maupun helai-helai rambutnya. Midorima tidak sempat memerhatikan detail-detail seperti ini jika Akashi tidak menyudahi permainan keduanya.

"Kau memikirkan hal lain, untuk apa kita teruskan?" ejeknya. Sisi bibir kanannya melengkung. "Jadi, Tuan Kacamata, apa yang ada di dalam kepala hijaumu?"

Midorima tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya meneguk air liurnya pelan.

Ia juga tidak tahu.

...

Laki-laki itu mengambil napas. Panjang.

Laut itu begitu ganas di bawah lengkungan awan abu-abu. Sama persis seperti hari itu.

Ia menatap cemas kejauhan. Datarnya lengkung pertemuan antara langit dan bumi membuatnya tak kunjung tenang.

Ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Ke mana ia melangkah?_

...

"Shin?"

"Ya."

Mereka duduk berhadapan di kantin universitas dan Akashi mengabaikan makanannya sejenak. Jeda panjang dan Midorima sudah tidak lagi bertanya-tanya karena ia sudah paham: Akashi akan berbicara setelah segala sesuatu di otaknya beres, mengganggunya sekarang sama saja seperti memperlambat jawaban itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Ketika Akashi akhirnya kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan menyuapkan segumpal nasi ke dalam mulutnya, Midorima paham bahwa apapun keinginannya akan keluar dalam waktu singkat setelahnya.

"Aku ingin ke pantai," katanya.

Midorima yang sebenarnya sudah siap mendengar jawabannya tetap menoleh kaget. Di seberangnya Akashi mengangguk puas, ada senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Mau temani atau tidak?"

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Midorima mendengus. Ia tak berpikir panjang. Kemudian ia menolak. _Kapan-kapan_ , katanya.

...

Akashi mengajaknya lagi sekali ke laut ketika mereka sudah lulus kuliah dan akhirnya masih hidup bersama dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana.

Kali ini Midorima tidak punya alasan untuk menolak dan akhirnya ia menerima.

"Boleh juga," katanya. Akashi menyambutnya dengan senyuman puas dan melanjutkan mengenai rencana-rencananya untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti di sana. Midorima membiarkan dan Akashi benar-benar meneruskannya sampai selesai.

Tapi Midorima melanggar janji. Rumah sakit memanggilnya dan Akashi akhirnya berlibur sendirian.

...

Kabar itu tiba hampir tengah malam.

Ia tertidur di atas sofa. Remah keripik memenuhi pakaiannya. Televisi menyala. Akashi belum pulang.

Midorima membuka pintu dengan gontai ketika ketukan bergema keras, juga sembari mengucek-ngucek mata dan membenarkan kacamata..

Lalu kabar itu sampai di telinganya. Kantuknya hilang. Laki-laki itu ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

...

Air dingin wastafel bersama tangannya menampar pipi kanan-kirinya keras-keras. Midorima menatap cermin yang ada di depannya lalu berterima kasih dengan tulus.

Dengan ini seharusnya ia tak akan bisa tidur lagi.

(Ia tidak akan bertemu Akashi lagi.)

Ia menghela napas. Midorima mematikan keran.

...

"Akashi!"

Midorima mengumandangkan namanya lantang, menunggu orang itu menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya, dan membiarkan dirinya mengejar.

Napasnya terputus-putus menghadang angin laut dari samping. Kakinya perih tertancap oleh kerang-kerang tersembunyi. Kuku-kuku kakinya dimasuki pasir.

Laki-laki yang jauh di depannya itu tak memberi jawaban. Ia tetap melangkah menyusuri garis pantai, tak melepas mata dari lautan lepas atau menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Punggung laki-laki itu semakin jauh. Midorima nyaris kehabisan napas ketika ia mulai berlari untuk mengejar, juga beeteriak hingga suaranya terasa serak.

Tangannya akhirnya ia rentangkan jauh-jauh ke depan; berusaha menggapai, walaupun tak pernah kunjung mendekat. Kakinya benar-benar berdarah dan telapak-telapak kakinya mulai mati rasa.

Ombak di depan tubuh itu mulai mengganas dan siap menyeret orang itu pergi.

Midorima meneriakkan namanya untuk terakhir kali.

Dan akhirnya Akashi menengokkan kepala ke belakang. Ada tetes-tetes air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Kemudian ombak itu menggulung tubuhnya. Menyeretnya ke tengah lautan.

Akashi tak lagi ditemukan.

...

"Maaf."

Akashi mengangguk dan menepuk pundaknya setengah keras, yang rasanya tetap lembut di bahunya. Ia kecewa namun mulut dan tubuhnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk berkata demikian. Midorima pamit dengan sebuah kecupan di atas kepala dan Akashi melambaikan tangan.

Sebentar setelah pintu tertutup dan Akashi mulai memilah mana buku yang akan ia baca ulang untuk beberapa jam ke depan, ponselnya berdering.

...

Midorima tersentak bangun dan ia menampar pipinya keras-keras. Jam dinding rumahnya berdetak terlalu keras dan dengan isengnya mengejek Midorima dengan menunjukkan bahwa ia terlelap selama kurang sedikit dari dua jam.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum satir dan ia menghela napas panjang.

Akashi terasa masih begitu segar di benaknya dan ia menggeram pelan.

 _Kapan aku bisa lupa?_

Ia tertawa kali ini. Kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa dan berniat menyegarkan diri di depan balkon.

 _Mana mungkin bisa lupa._

...

Ia pulang dengan apartemen kosong dan entitas Akashi tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Akashi pergi. Sepasang sepatunya hilang dari rak dan sebuah mantelnya ditanggalkan dari gantungan. Midorima tidak menelepon karena berpikir bahwa mungkin Akashi hanya keluar sebentar; tak mau jauh-jauh berpikir bahwa Akashi bermain ke laut sendirian misalnya.

Tapi ia belum kembali walaupun langit di luar sudah benar-benar gelap. Midorima mengirimkan sebuah pesan namun tidak ada jawaban.

Midorima memutuskan menunggu. Menyetel sebuah drama picisan yang tidak benar-benar ditonton olehnya dan mengambil sekantung keripik kentang. Ia tidak tahu kapan dirinya mulai terlelap, yang akhirnya baru tebangun ketika nyaris tengah malam. Sebuah ketukan di pintu apartemennya menggema dan ia buru-buru membersihkan remah-remah keripik kentang di bajunya lalu mematikan televisi di seberang sofa.

Dan sejak saat itu ia menghitung.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mulai bermimpi tentang laut yang membawa Akashi pergi dan tidak pernah kembali.

...

Midorima menyeduh kopi dan membawanya ke balkon di depan kamarnya yang dulunya adalah kamar mereka.

Ia menyandarkan perutnya pada dinding balkon dan tangannya menopang di atasnya. Sambil menimang segelas kopi panas, ia menatap pada kota di bawahnya dan menatap langit yang belum juga cerah.

Angin dingin membuatnya mengernyit namun menutup mata malah membuatnya semakin perih.

Akashi masih terbayang di balik kelopak matanya dan Midorima berkali-kali mengernyit tak suka. Rasanya juga telah ia masukkan takaran gula yang cukup pada kopinya dan ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa pahit masih begitu terasa di kuluman lidahnya.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar di saku celananya dan ia ingin tertawa keras-keras ketika melihat isi pesannya.

" _Kau datang, 'kan?"_

Ia tidak repot-repot membalasnya dan Midorima memilih untuk tertawa miring bersama angin. Ia tersenyum dan debur-debur ombak tiba-tiba terngiang-ngiang keras di telinganya.

Tidak ada Akashi dalam balutan jas di benaknya. Bukan sebuah gereja yang mengumumkan sebuah sumpah setia yang ada di pikirannya. Melainkan Akashi yang meneteskan air mata dan tergulung ombak lalu terseret jauh ke tengah lautan. Tersenyum padanya. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Lidahnya semakin pahit.

...

Midorima ingat bahwa malam itu Akashi pulang dengan membawa pasir-pasir halus di lipatan celananya dan sebuah aroma garam yang terkuar dari helai-helai rambutnya.

Ia sempat bilang kalau kuncinya hilang di tengah lautan sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, lalu memeluk Midorima panjang.

Midorima tidak sempat membalas alih-alih bertanya mengapa. Tidak ada tangisan di antara keduanya namun Akashi kerap menggeleng, kemudian berbisik bahwa ini perpisahan dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Adalah telepon ayahnya dan pertemuannya di kediaman utama. Pembicaraan panjang dan Akashi kemudian pergi ke laut setelah selesai. Midorima tidak pernah mau mengingat-ingat sisa penjelasan dan bagaimana pahitnya bibir Akashi tertekuk dan malam seakan meledek mereka berdua.

"Maaf."

Tidak ada tepukan pada bahu keduanya dan Midorima melihat mereka tenggelam dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

...

Laki-laki jangkung itu terdiam di belakang dan iris hijaunya mengamati jejak-jejak kaki Akashi yang makin mengabur, tersapu ombak, dan menggulung-gulung jejaknya.

Lelaki itu berbisik, "Kamu mau ke mana?"

Akashi menghilang; dunianya tenggelam.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:** ... halo hehe. fyi, saya ngepos mdak terakhir 30 des tahun lalu jadi ini persis setahun walau lewat beberapa jam hehe. semoga suka ehe ovvvo

... dan semoga ada yg paham kenapa judulnya begitu ahaha /stop


End file.
